


Lime St.

by AtlasAffogato



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: You asked me where we could meet,I found you there at Lime Street,One cig left in the packet,Stood shy in your Dad's jacket.





	Lime St.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of Neck Deep lately and Lime St. gave me Stonathan vibes. I would recommend listening to the song before reading. You can listen to it Here: https://youtu.be/YKHqzYi8cN8

 

_I haven't seen you smile this whole time,_   
_It bums me out and makes me wonder why I can't do right._   
_And I'm trying my best, I promise._   
_And I want this as long as you want it._

 

Steve tugs at his hair, fingers shaking and heart constricting. A sharp breeze nips at his nose and he blows out a breath, the white cloud pooling around his face. He stands up straight and gives his hair another nervous tug before stepping into the phone booth. He pulls the cold metal closed behind him and digs in his pockets for quarters. He slots two quarters into the machine and picks up the phone, punching in a number and leaning a hand on the cool glass.

It rings twice before picking up. “Hello?” Steve smiles in spite of himself.

“You picked up fast. What, were you waiting for me?” The voice on the other end sighed, making Steve clench his jaw.

“I’m still up packing.” His voice is hushed. “What do you want?”

Steve licks his lips and shifts on his feet, throat burning.“I wanted to talk to you one more time, you know. Before you leave.” Steve took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Meet me at Lime Street?” Goddamn that pleading tone. Steve leans back against the wall of the phone booth, curling one finger around the cord of the phone. “Bus stop?”

The line is quiet for a moment and Steve looks up, forcing air into his lungs and willing his hands to stop shaking. “I’m on my way.” He whispers. The line clicks dead.

Steve chuckles, placing the phone back in its cradle. He runs both hands over his hair and closes his eyes, tears stinging the back of his throat. He steps out of the phone booth and looks to the sky, darker than he remembers it being. A dozen stars litter the sky, dim and isolated. Must be the lighting. He looks around, seeing the bench on the edge of the road, street lap throwing it in jarring light. He ambled over and sat down, pulling his dad’s leather jacket closer around his frame.

A midnight bus loaded and left and one of Steve’s cigarettes burned through and on the ground before his car approached. Steve stood up, tracking the car as it parked at the far end of the lot. Jonathan steps out, slamming the door and scowling at the asphalt. Steve stood still at the bench and Jonathan hesitated before trudging over to him. Steve pulled the jacket close, hands buried in the pockets. Jonathan stops two paces from him, making cautious eye contact under his fringe.

“What did you want to talk about?” He demands. Steve huffs a laugh and turns around, walking past the streetlight to stand on the curb. He throws a glance over his shoulder to ensure Jonathan follows. He does. Steve starts into the woods across the street. Breathe in. Breathe out. He gives a small shrug, an attempt at being casual. It doesn’t work. “I just wanted to ask you a few things before you left. Before you,” Steve looks down, biting his tongue. “Before you forget about me.”

“I’m not going to forget about you.” Jonathan rushes, but Steve just laughs, dry and bitter.

“Come on Johnny,” He looks over at him and it makes him close his mouth, chewing his lip. He takes another deep breath. “Listen, I know it’s been hard. Small town, people talk, I know how it gets to you.” Now it’s Jonathan’s turn to look down. “Hey,” Steve calls softly. Jonathan looks up. “I know how it gets to you.” His tone is gentle but his words are heavy. Jonathan gives a small nod. Steve looks back up to stare at the trees.

“I know the city will be good for you.” He murmurs. “I just have to ask,” He can feel Jonathan’s eyes on him, and he turns his head to look at him. “Am I holding you back?” Jonathan opens his mouth but no words fall out. He snaps his jaws shut and gazes at his shoes. Steve nods, feeling tears sting his throat again. He swallows around the lump in his throat. He looks away. “Did I fuck up too many times?” His voice is barely a whisper, the only volume that allows his voice not to crack. He lets out a bitter laugh, tears springing in his eyes. “Because I could understand that,” tears escape to fill his vision. “I’m a pretty big dumbass.” He sniffles and wipes at his face with his sleeve. Jonathan looks at him now, eyes wide and sorrowful, mouth let open in a frown of guilt.

Steve kicks at the concrete, running one shaking hand through his hair. “I knew you’d see it eventually.” He makes eye contact with Jonathan, the look in his eyes making him tear up again. “I’m a pretty shitty boyfriend.” He cuts himself off as his voice cracks, he looks away and wills himself to stop crying.

“No, no, no, Steve,” Jonathan stumbles over himself to recover. “No, Steve, that’s not it. Steve, hey, Steve, you are not a shitty boyfriend.” Steve sniffles, and doesn’t try to wipe away the tears marking his face. His chest heaves and his teeth clench as he grasps at the reigns of his control. “Steve, hey, Steve.” Jonathan grabs his arm, pulling Steve to face him. He searches his face before pulling Steve to his chest, tucking his tear soaked face in the crook of his neck. Steve grabs at Jonathan’s jacket, trying to control the sobs wracking his body.

“I’m trying,” his voice cracks and Jonathan runs a hand over his hair.

“I know, I know Stevie, I know.”

“I’m-” he stops to snort the snot escaping his nose. “I’m trying my best Jonathan.”

Jonathan presses his face into Steve’s hair, running hands up and down his back. “I know Stevie. It’s not about that Stevie, it’s not about you. Hey, hey, it’s okay, hey, take a deep breath.” Steve pulls away from the embrace and Jonathan drops his arms, not trying to bring him back. Steve swipes at his face and wipes his snot covered hand on his jeans.

Steve takes a micro step back and stares at the ground around Jonathan’s feet, refusing to make eye contact. “Do you want this?” He asks. Jonathan blinks.

“What?”

Steve looks at him now, face hard, despite of his trembling lip. “Do you want this?” He demands, voice firm and loud. “Because I want this as long as you want it. But I’m not going to break my own heart if you aren’t going to love me back.” His strong form quivers. “I won’t do that again. I won’t.” Steve sniffled again and wiped away snot on his leather jacket, not breaking eye contact. He wipes away the last stray tears and squares his shoulders, taking a deep breath. “So tell me Jonathan. Do you still want to do this?”

Jonathan stares hard at him. He doesn’t say a word. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. He breaks eye contact and looks up, blinking away his own tears. He lets out a soft breath and looks back to the ground, shaking his head. The fringe shadows his eyes and Steve stays ramrod still. He shakes his head, harder this time, more deliberate. “No.”

Steve nods, his heart contracting enough to hurt his ribs. He nods again, clicking his tongue in his cheek as tears filled his eyes again. “Alright.” his voice is a strangled whisper. He turns to walk to his car, brushing past Jonathan. He’s ten paces away before Jonathan calls after him.

“Where can we meet?” Steve stops, turning halfway to gaze at him. “Where can we meet?” He reiterates. “If I want to see you again.” Steve points to the street sign next to the phone booth.

“Lime Street.” He turns away and walks to his car. Climbing in, he turns the engine and leaves Jonathan, standing on the corner of Lime Street.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
